


Colour Me White

by belightbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, Psychological Drama, doctor!AU, psycho!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightbaek/pseuds/belightbaek
Summary: Baekhyun loves the colour red. Until Chanyeol came.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	Colour Me White

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Colour Me White is a work of fiction. The names and images of the celebrities mentioned are borrowed and is not meant to represent the celebrities themselves. All original characters and plot belong to the author and is not to be reproduced and / or shared without written permission from the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note : It's my first time joining tinysparks and hopefully you guys enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it! <3

Throughout his life, Baekhyun only adored the colour red. To others, red means courage. To Baekhyun, it means so much more.

The colour red, a deep, significant representation of power, victory, violence … danger. 

Such an intense colour. 

It’s what makes him fall deeper for the colour red.

To Baekhyun, red was everything.

It was everything, until he met Chanyeol.

Chanyeol who loves white, Chanyeol who wears white coat. 

Baekhyun still vividly remembers his first meeting with Park Chanyeol.

_It was one of the coldest days in January. Snow filled the streets. Although it was almost dawn and there were only a few dim street lights, Baekhyun was satisfied by how it was tainted by the blood of his prey. He looked at his lifeless prey, gun in his hand._

_A smile creeped up to his face._

_“I told you. You are more beautiful in red, darling.”_

_Baekhyun pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped off his fingerprints neatly. He threw the gun next to his prey’s body and turned around. It was then, he met Park Chanyeol. Eyes widened, mouth agape, tall and big. Chanyeol was pretty._

He is still pretty too now. They say wine tastes better when it’s aging and Baekhyun has to agree with it. Chanyeol looks even prettier now. Baekhyun stares at his white, cold and empty padded room. He sighs. It’s been almost a week since Baekhyun is locked in. The door to his room opens, revealing Chanyeol with his black hair, white coat nicely wrapped around his broad shoulder. Chanyeol closes the door and locks it.

“Hello, Baekhyun,” he greets. “How are you feeling today?”

Baekhyun sits on his bed, half-raising his hand. “I’d feel so much better if you could stop hand-cuffing me all the time.”

Chanyeol’s deep chuckle feels like an orchestra in Baekhyun’s ear. “That’s why I told you not to harm another patient, Baekhyun. This is the consequence.”

“You’re no fun,” Baekhyun complains. “Do you have any other room than this one? I feel dizzy looking at those white pads.”

Chanyeol nods and then sits on the edge of Baekhyun’s bed. “I do have one. I can move you there if you promise not to harm any patient.”

“They started it first, _goddamnit_. I can’t stand those girls winking and flirting with you all the time, Yeol. Do I need to carve my name into your skin so everyone knows that you’re mine?”

“Baekhyun.” 

“It frustrates me, Chanyeol. You know you’re mine only, right?” 

“Baekhyun.”

“Answer me, Chanyeol.”

“Yes, Baekhyun. I’m all yours.” Chanyeol pulls his white coat up for Baekhyun to see Chanyeol’s fresh scar. “See?”

Baekhyun smiles in satisfaction. His finger reaches to touch the scar, making Chanyeol wince. “This is strange, though.”

“What is?”

“I usually loved red. Only red,” Baekhyun says as he gently intertwines his fingers with Chanyeol’s. “But strangely, you look better in white.”

Chanyeol squeezes Baekhyun’s hand. “Don’t you love white now?”

“I guess.”

Chanyeol proceeds to check Baekhyun up by exchanging conversation. Chanyeol unlocks the handcuff off and the latter immediately jumps to hug him. Chanyeol is startled but he manages to stand straight while letting Baekhyun rest his head on his neck. He strokes Baekhyun’s back.

“Miss me that much?” Chanyeol cockily asks. “We just met last night, love.”

Baekhyun moves his hand to wrap around Chanyeol’s neck. “Hmm. But that wasn’t enough.”

“You’re always impatient, you know?” Chanyeol pecks on Baekhyun’s lips. “We shouldn’t be doing this but here we are.”

Baekhyun smiles. “Breaking rules is always thrilling.”

“Still – ” Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun closer so that he can feel the latter’s hot breath against his skin. “ – stop luring me into temptation, Byun Baekhyun.”

“Aren’t you here because you love me?”

“I’m here as your doctor, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol looks tenderly at him. “You perfectly know that. A relationship between a doctor and a patient is forbidden.”

“But I’m not your regular patient.” Baekhyun licks his lips, fingers trailing down Chanyeol’s chest. “I’m your special one.”

“You are, love.” 

“Then why are you resisting me?”

Chanyeol sighs. “Baekhyun...”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. His hand sneakily reaches for his gown pocket but Chanyeol grabs his wrist before he could move.

“I’m resisting you because you still don’t want to heal.” Chanyeol fishes out the stolen handcuff from Baekhyun’s gown pocket. “Remember who you were when I first met you.”

“You met me when I threw the gun away.”

Chanyeol shakes his head as he handcuffs Baekhyun back. “I met you when we were younger. When you were as bright as the sun. When you loved being under the sun. When you loved white.”

Baekhyun freezes. “I... loved white?”

“You loved white,” Chanyeol says, almost like a whisper. “You helped me during my hardest time. You were my angel.”

“W-What?”

“You stood up against my bully. You took them down for me. I didn’t have a chance to say thank you since you disappeared into thin air.” Chanyeol twists the syringe cap open, pushing the air out. “Then I met you when you loved red.”

Baekhyun is baffled. Chanyeol injects the medicine into Baekhyun’s system, gently pulling the syringe out. 

“I love you even when you love red. But I think it’s time for me to return the favor,” Chanyeol says gently. “I’ll help you now.”

Baekhyun’s world slowly turns to empty darkness as his body desperately fights back the drowsiness that suddenly engulfed him. He catches Chanyeol’s last whisper to him before he finally stops resisting. 

“I’ll help you to love white again.”


End file.
